Twelve Days
by Kitsune Hashiba
Summary: [Yaoi] [Yuri] [Weirdness] (Various/Jou) (Mai/Anzu) Kitsune: =^_^= *I* wrote a humor fic! Have fun! Upgraded to R 'cause my mind went slightly naughty on me... And I didn't want some worried mother complaining on me.
1. Day One

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: Cya soon! 


	2. Day Two

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: Cya soon! 


	3. Day Three

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: Cya soon! 


	4. Day Four

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a new section. I decided to do it because... everyone else was. That and I have enough reviews on this thing to actually do so.  
  
Response to the reviewers:  
  
To BLL: Kit: Thank's for all your support during these rough times *tear* I-  
  
Kat: Shut up.  
  
Kit: Right. J/K. Honestly though... thanks for reviewing so much, I appreciate it.  
  
To hld: Peanut butter and pickle sandwiches are YUMMY!!! How can your Yugi Muse think they're not?!  
  
To anybody else out there.... I FINISHED REWRITING EVEN ANGELS FALL!!! *coughs* I mean... it'll be up later this evening of early tomorrow morning. =^_^;; 


	5. Day Five

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kit: Laterz! 


	6. Day Six

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Malik: *cackling evilly* Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: *pouting* (That's not very nice...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *goes on to give one*  
  
Bakura: Ò_Ó *pulls out a knife* Four Change of Hearts... (I'M GOING TO *BEEP*ING KILL HER!!!) *leaps forwards*  
  
Jounouchi: .# (I still remember that incident.) *grabs Bakura and holds him back, trying not to get himself killed in the process* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: (...Isn't the Millennium Rod supposed to mine?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: O_o (How very... interesting) *thinks of what he would do if he had the Millennium Rod* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. o_o *hentai grin* ^_^ (Hey, could I see that Rod for a sec?)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: Bad Otogi! Thinking hentai thoughts like that.... 


	7. Lucky Number Seven

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Malik: *cackling evilly* Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: *pouting* (That's not very nice...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *goes on to give one*  
  
Bakura: Ò_Ó *pulls out a knife* Four Change of Hearts... (I'M GOING TO *BEEP*ING KILL HER!!!) *leaps forwards*  
  
Jounouchi: .# (I still remember that incident.) *grabs Bakura and holds him back, trying not to get himself killed in the process* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: (...Isn't the Millennium Rod supposed to mine?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: O_o (How very... interesting) *thinks of what he would do if he had the Millennium Rod* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. o_o *hentai grin* ^_^ (Hey, could I see that Rod for a sec?)  
  
  
  
~On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Shaadi: *monotone* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: -.-; (Geez, would it kill you to show a little emotion?) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Maybe he's just lonely. You know you should really hang out with us, I mean we can be your friends and friendship is he most imp-)  
  
Ryou: ^.^;; *with his hand over Anzu's mouth* (Nothing to see here, move along, move along...) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: X_X [EMS run in, stitch up Jou's side, shock him, then leave again] o_o (I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: ò_ó *glaring at Ryou* (HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR YAMI HURT *MY* PUPPY!!!) Two sets of handcuffs... *holding Jou*  
  
Otogi: Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. ò_ó (YOUR puppy?!) *grabs Jou and tugs* (MINE!) *the two begin to fight*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: They're never going to back down are they?  
  
Kat: *arm around Kit's waist* Nope. I think Seto should give up though, he's caused more harm than good to Jounouchi after all.  
  
Kit: *pushes Kat away* Are you saying that you wouldn't fight for me?  
  
Kat: I didn't-  
  
Kit: *glare*  
  
Kat: Hey.... remember when you asked if you could open your X-mas present a few weeks early? Well the answer is yes!  
  
Kit: ^__^ Yay! Love you koi! *skips off* 


	8. Day Eight

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Malik: *cackling evilly* Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: *pouting* (That's not very nice...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *goes on to give one*  
  
Bakura: Ò_Ó *pulls out a knife* Four Change of Hearts... (I'M GOING TO *BEEP*ING KILL HER!!!) *leaps forwards*  
  
Jounouchi: .# (I still remember that incident.) *grabs Bakura and holds him back, trying not to get himself killed in the process* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: (...Isn't the Millennium Rod supposed to mine?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: O_o (How very... interesting) *thinks of what he would do if he had the Millennium Rod* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. o_o *hentai grin* ^_^ (Hey, could I see that Rod for a sec?)  
  
  
  
~On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Shaadi: *monotone* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: -.-; (Geez, would it kill you to show a little emotion?) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Maybe he's just lonely. You know you should really hang out with us, I mean we can be your friends and friendship is he most imp-)  
  
Ryou: ^.^;; *with his hand over Anzu's mouth* (Nothing to see here, move along, move along...) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: X_X [EMS run in, stitch up Jou's side, shock him, then leave again] o_o (I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: ò_ó *glaring at Ryou* (HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR YAMI HURT *MY* PUPPY!!!) Two sets of handcuffs... *holding Jou*  
  
Otogi: Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. ò_ó (YOUR puppy?!) *grabs Jou and tugs* (MINE!) *the two begin to fight*  
  
  
  
~On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Honda: (!) *watching Seto and Otogi fighting over his best friend* Eight hot bishounen... (Hey! How come I'm not on this list?!)  
  
Kitsune: ^_^;; (Eh heh heh... Shaadi your turn!)  
  
Shaadi: -_- *stoically* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: Six new mind servants... *looking over the list* (Hmm... Jounouchi, Seto, Otogi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Shaadi, Yugi/Yami, and Pegasus... Your right, you're not on here!) *laughing*  
  
Anzu: ^_^;; (Don't worry Honda... You'll always have your friends to help you.) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!  
  
Ryou: *hugging his Bakura plushie* (Yes, after all... who needs girls anyway?) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Anzu: -_-;; (That's NOT what I meant.)  
  
Jounouchi: _ *in the middle of a tug of war between Seto and Otogi* (Umm... guys... you're hurting me...) *They both let go immediately* T_T (Ouchies...) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *glaring at Otogi* Two sets of handcuffs... (You know, this is all your fault!)  
  
Otogi: ò_ó (My fault? If you hadn't tried to take away my dog, we wouldn't have hurt him!)  
  
Seto: *growling* (I saw him first!)  
  
Otogi: *growls back* (I owned him fi-) *thwack* (OW!)  
  
Kitsune: -_- (Just say your line already...)  
  
Otogi: *still growling at Seto* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: ^_^ Glad to see that ya'll like it. Oh and I'm not telling who Jou is eventually paired up with, you'll just have to wait. All I can say is that it's not a het pairing.  
  
Kat: Kitten? This is YOU we're talking about. I think they KNOW it's not a het pairing.  
  
Kit: Well... Yeah, but... it doesn't hurt to tease! 


	9. Day Nine

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Malik: *cackling evilly* Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: *pouting* (That's not very nice...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *goes on to give one*  
  
Bakura: Ò_Ó *pulls out a knife* Four Change of Hearts... (I'M GOING TO *BEEP*ING KILL HER!!!) *leaps forwards*  
  
Jounouchi: .# (I still remember that incident.) *grabs Bakura and holds him back, trying not to get himself killed in the process* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: (...Isn't the Millennium Rod supposed to mine?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: O_o (How very... interesting) *thinks of what he would do if he had the Millennium Rod* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. o_o *hentai grin* ^_^ (Hey, could I see that Rod for a sec?)  
  
  
  
~On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Shaadi: *monotone* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: -.-; (Geez, would it kill you to show a little emotion?) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Maybe he's just lonely. You know you should really hang out with us, I mean we can be your friends and friendship is he most imp-)  
  
Ryou: ^.^;; *with his hand over Anzu's mouth* (Nothing to see here, move along, move along...) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: X_X [EMS run in, stitch up Jou's side, shock him, then leave again] o_o (I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: ò_ó *glaring at Ryou* (HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR YAMI HURT *MY* PUPPY!!!) Two sets of handcuffs... *holding Jou*  
  
Otogi: Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. ò_ó (YOUR puppy?!) *grabs Jou and tugs* (MINE!) *the two begin to fight*  
  
  
  
~On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Honda: (!) *watching Seto and Otogi fighting over his best friend* Eight hot bishounen... (Hey! How come I'm not on this list?!)  
  
Kitsune: ^_^;; (Eh heh heh... Shaadi your turn!)  
  
Shaadi: -_- *stoically* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: Six new mind servants... *looking over the list* (Hmm... Jounouchi, Seto, Otogi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Shaadi, Yugi/Yami, and Pegasus... Your right, you're not on here!) *laughing*  
  
Anzu: ^_^;; (Don't worry Honda... You'll always have your friends to help you.) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!  
  
Ryou: *hugging his Bakura plushie* (Yes, after all... who needs girls anyway?) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Anzu: -_-;; (That's NOT what I meant.)  
  
Jounouchi: _ *in the middle of a tug of war between Seto and Otogi* (Umm... guys... you're hurting me...) *They both let go immediately* T_T (Ouchies...) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *glaring at Otogi* Two sets of handcuffs... (You know, this is all your fault!)  
  
Otogi: ò_ó (My fault? If you hadn't tried to take away my dog, we wouldn't have hurt him!)  
  
Seto: *growling* (I saw him first!)  
  
Otogi: *growls back* (I owned him fi-) *thwack* (OW!)  
  
Kitsune: -_- (Just say your line already...)  
  
Otogi: *still growling at Seto* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Mai: ^_^ *smug grin* Nine Harpy Ladies...  
  
Honda: *confused look* (Can she do that?) Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: (Yes... all she has to do is use Elegant Egotist twice.) Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: o_O (He spoke! On his own! The end of the world has come!!) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^o^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (MAI!) *glomps, temporarily forgetting her friendship speech*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ *polite as always* (Nice to see you could make it Mai.) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: O_O *cowering* (Harpy ladies... bad memories...) Three dog collars... *whimpers*  
  
Seto: 0_0 *drooling* (Did he just... whimper for us?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: 0_0 *drooling* (Yesss........) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit..................  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: How can you complain about having no snow! Why I outta-  
  
Kat: Shouldn't you at least tell her why you want to beat her up?  
  
Kit: Oh ^_^;; Sorry. We're pretty far down south so... we don't even get snow! T.T  
  
Kat: But we can wear bikinis all year long! *hentai grin*  
  
Kit: Liar. It gets cold enough during winter to wear a coat... but not much more T_T I'll NEVER see snow! WWAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Kat: *sighs* Dun worry, I'm sure we could always make snowballs in the freezer.... 


	10. Day Ten

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Malik: *cackling evilly* Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: *pouting* (That's not very nice...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *goes on to give one*  
  
Bakura: Ò_Ó *pulls out a knife* Four Change of Hearts... (I'M GOING TO *BEEP*ING KILL HER!!!) *leaps forwards*  
  
Jounouchi: .# (I still remember that incident.) *grabs Bakura and holds him back, trying not to get himself killed in the process* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: (...Isn't the Millennium Rod supposed to mine?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: O_o (How very... interesting) *thinks of what he would do if he had the Millennium Rod* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. o_o *hentai grin* ^_^ (Hey, could I see that Rod for a sec?)  
  
  
  
~On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Shaadi: *monotone* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: -.-; (Geez, would it kill you to show a little emotion?) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Maybe he's just lonely. You know you should really hang out with us, I mean we can be your friends and friendship is he most imp-)  
  
Ryou: ^.^;; *with his hand over Anzu's mouth* (Nothing to see here, move along, move along...) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: X_X [EMS run in, stitch up Jou's side, shock him, then leave again] o_o (I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: ò_ó *glaring at Ryou* (HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR YAMI HURT *MY* PUPPY!!!) Two sets of handcuffs... *holding Jou*  
  
Otogi: Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. ò_ó (YOUR puppy?!) *grabs Jou and tugs* (MINE!) *the two begin to fight*  
  
  
  
~On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Honda: (!) *watching Seto and Otogi fighting over his best friend* Eight hot bishounen... (Hey! How come I'm not on this list?!)  
  
Kitsune: ^_^;; (Eh heh heh... Shaadi your turn!)  
  
Shaadi: -_- *stoically* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: Six new mind servants... *looking over the list* (Hmm... Jounouchi, Seto, Otogi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Shaadi, Yugi/Yami, and Pegasus... Your right, you're not on here!) *laughing*  
  
Anzu: ^_^;; (Don't worry Honda... You'll always have your friends to help you.) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!  
  
Ryou: *hugging his Bakura plushie* (Yes, after all... who needs girls anyway?) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Anzu: -_-;; (That's NOT what I meant.)  
  
Jounouchi: _ *in the middle of a tug of war between Seto and Otogi* (Umm... guys... you're hurting me...) *They both let go immediately* T_T (Ouchies...) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *glaring at Otogi* Two sets of handcuffs... (You know, this is all your fault!)  
  
Otogi: ò_ó (My fault? If you hadn't tried to take away my dog, we wouldn't have hurt him!)  
  
Seto: *growling* (I saw him first!)  
  
Otogi: *growls back* (I owned him fi-) *thwack* (OW!)  
  
Kitsune: -_- (Just say your line already...)  
  
Otogi: *still growling at Seto* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Mai: ^_^ *smug grin* Nine Harpy Ladies...  
  
Honda: *confused look* (Can she do that?) Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: (Yes... all she has to do is use Elegant Egotist twice.) Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: o_O (He spoke! On his own! The end of the world has come!!) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^o^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (MAI!) *glomps, temporarily forgetting her friendship speech*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ *polite as always* (Nice to see you could make it Mai.) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: O_O *cowering* (Harpy ladies... bad memories...) Three dog collars... *whimpers*  
  
Seto: 0_0 *drooling* (Did he just... whimper for us?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: 0_0 *drooling* (Yesss........) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit..................  
  
  
  
~On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Yami: u_u Ten Monsters Dueling... *watches as his Dark Magician obliterates the other monsters* (Boring....)  
  
Mai: -.-;; (Of course it's boring, Yami. You're pitting your Dark Magician against a bunch of low class monsters.) Nine Harpy Ladies... *winces as Yami's D. Magician destroys a Cyber Commando*  
  
Honda: o_O (Hey! ...That was my favorite card....) Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: -_- (...) Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: 0_0 (That weak card is your favorite? No wonder you're no good at dueling!) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ (Play nice boys...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *starts another speech - this one on "playing nice"*  
  
Ryou: *wrestling Jou for the earplugs* Four Change of Hearts... *smacks Jou on the head and plugs his ears*  
  
Jounouchi: @_@ Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: x_x *out cold*  
  
Otogi: x_x *out cold*  
  
Kitsune: Sorry they were arguing again... I found some subs though...  
  
Shizuka & Mokuba: ^_^ ^_^ *kawaii grins* Two sets of handcuffs, and Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat: Are you going to wake Seto and Otogi up anytime soon?  
  
Kit: Maybe a little before their next part... they were wrestling and I didn't want them tearing up the set... it's a snow background! *runs up to the stage and starts playing in the "snow" (which is actually white confetti) while whispering into it something that sounds suspiciously like "You are my precious babies yes you are, now you're going to be good boys and girls and not fly of the stage so I don't have to clean you up" etc. etc.*  
  
Kat: O.o ........ Do you SEE what I have to put up with?!?!?! 


	11. Day Eleven

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, minor profanity, MAJOR OOCness and total weirdness (OMG, I wrote a HUMOR fic!!!)  
  
A/N: =^.^= The disclaimer was made up by my lovely girlfriend, Katherine Taylor. Anyways, saw an Angel Sanctuary version and decided to make my own. I'll be posting a piece of this every day... Until Christmas of course...  
  
Kat: Actually, you've posted a bit early... according to my calculations, the final part should be up a couple days early.  
  
Kit: Oh be quiet. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Malik: *cackling evilly* Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: *pouting* (That's not very nice...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *goes on to give one*  
  
Bakura: Ò_Ó *pulls out a knife* Four Change of Hearts... (I'M GOING TO *BEEP*ING KILL HER!!!) *leaps forwards*  
  
Jounouchi: .# (I still remember that incident.) *grabs Bakura and holds him back, trying not to get himself killed in the process* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: (...Isn't the Millennium Rod supposed to mine?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: O_o (How very... interesting) *thinks of what he would do if he had the Millennium Rod* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. o_o *hentai grin* ^_^ (Hey, could I see that Rod for a sec?)  
  
  
  
~On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Shaadi: *monotone* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: -.-; (Geez, would it kill you to show a little emotion?) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Maybe he's just lonely. You know you should really hang out with us, I mean we can be your friends and friendship is he most imp-)  
  
Ryou: ^.^;; *with his hand over Anzu's mouth* (Nothing to see here, move along, move along...) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: X_X [EMS run in, stitch up Jou's side, shock him, then leave again] o_o (I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: ò_ó *glaring at Ryou* (HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR YAMI HURT *MY* PUPPY!!!) Two sets of handcuffs... *holding Jou*  
  
Otogi: Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. ò_ó (YOUR puppy?!) *grabs Jou and tugs* (MINE!) *the two begin to fight*  
  
  
  
~On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Honda: (!) *watching Seto and Otogi fighting over his best friend* Eight hot bishounen... (Hey! How come I'm not on this list?!)  
  
Kitsune: ^_^;; (Eh heh heh... Shaadi your turn!)  
  
Shaadi: -_- *stoically* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: Six new mind servants... *looking over the list* (Hmm... Jounouchi, Seto, Otogi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Shaadi, Yugi/Yami, and Pegasus... Your right, you're not on here!) *laughing*  
  
Anzu: ^_^;; (Don't worry Honda... You'll always have your friends to help you.) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!  
  
Ryou: *hugging his Bakura plushie* (Yes, after all... who needs girls anyway?) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Anzu: -_-;; (That's NOT what I meant.)  
  
Jounouchi: _ *in the middle of a tug of war between Seto and Otogi* (Umm... guys... you're hurting me...) *They both let go immediately* T_T (Ouchies...) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *glaring at Otogi* Two sets of handcuffs... (You know, this is all your fault!)  
  
Otogi: ò_ó (My fault? If you hadn't tried to take away my dog, we wouldn't have hurt him!)  
  
Seto: *growling* (I saw him first!)  
  
Otogi: *growls back* (I owned him fi-) *thwack* (OW!)  
  
Kitsune: -_- (Just say your line already...)  
  
Otogi: *still growling at Seto* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Mai: ^_^ *smug grin* Nine Harpy Ladies...  
  
Honda: *confused look* (Can she do that?) Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: (Yes... all she has to do is use Elegant Egotist twice.) Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: o_O (He spoke! On his own! The end of the world has come!!) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^o^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (MAI!) *glomps, temporarily forgetting her friendship speech*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ *polite as always* (Nice to see you could make it Mai.) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: O_O *cowering* (Harpy ladies... bad memories...) Three dog collars... *whimpers*  
  
Seto: 0_0 *drooling* (Did he just... whimper for us?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: 0_0 *drooling* (Yesss........) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit..................  
  
  
  
~On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Yami: u_u Ten Monsters Dueling... *watches as his Dark Magician obliterates the other monsters* (Boring....)  
  
Mai: -.-;; (Of course it's boring, Yami. You're pitting your Dark Magician against a bunch of low class monsters.) Nine Harpy Ladies... *winces as Yami's D. Magician destroys a Cyber Commando*  
  
Honda: o_O (Hey! ...That was my favorite card....) Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: -_- (...) Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: 0_0 (That weak card is your favorite? No wonder you're no good at dueling!) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ (Play nice boys...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *starts another speech - this one on "playing nice"*  
  
Ryou: *wrestling Jou for the earplugs* Four Change of Hearts... *smacks Jou on the head and plugs his ears*  
  
Jounouchi: @_@ Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: x_x *out cold*  
  
Otogi: x_x *out cold*  
  
Kitsune: Sorry they were arguing again... I found some subs though...  
  
Shizuka & Mokuba: ^_^ ^_^ *kawaii grins* Two sets of handcuffs, and Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit!  
  
  
  
~On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Yugi: =^_^= *pops up* (Hi Jou!) Eleven new game puzzles... *glomps him*  
  
Jou: *blinks* (Erm... hey Yug'...)  
  
Yami: Ten Monsters Dueling... *grins, goes back into the puzzle, then takes over Yugi's body* (Mmmm....) *snuggles closer*  
  
Jounouchi: 0_o (...)  
  
Mai: (Isn't it just adorable?) Nine Harpy Ladies... (I think it likes you Jou!)  
  
Yami: ^_^ *discreetly gropes him*  
  
Jounouchi: O_O *eyes widen* (YAMI!!!) *tries to detach himself from Yami*  
  
Honda: O.o Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: -_- *bored* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: *grins evilly* Six new mind servants... (Might as well go with the crowd... Oh Jounouchi-kun!!)  
  
Jounouchi: O_O?!!  
  
Anzu: FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Yami... doesn't... like.... me? WAAAAAHH!!!)  
  
Mai: (What am I? Chopped liver?!)  
  
Ryou: *still clutching Bakura plushie* ^_^ (Holidays are so cheerful.) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: *trembling in the corner*  
  
Kitsune: (Come on... it's just one more day...)  
  
Jounouchi: *shakes his head* (Nuh-uh, don't wanna!)  
  
Kitsune: *gives him a patented "Heero Yuy Death Glare" as Seto and Otogi start to wake up in the backround*  
  
Jounouchi: *whispering* Three dog collars... *goes back to cringing*  
  
Yugi: *goes over to comfort him*  
  
Seto: *grabs Yugi* *growls* (Don't even think it.) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *sneaks his way towards Jounouchi*  
  
Kitsune: *smacks him upside the head* (Bad Otogi!)  
  
Otogi: T_T Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat: this is my favorite day so far... Yami's such a pervert. ^__^  
  
Kit: o.O He scares me sometimes... 


	12. Last Day TT

Twelve Days  
  
By Kitsune Hashiba  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine, it really never was. Can't you see, you can't sue me. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Kit: NOOOO!!!! IT'S ALMOST OVER!!! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!  
  
Kat: There there... it'll be alright... you can still torture them in your other fics.  
  
Kit: You're right! =^__^= I'm okay then.  
  
  
  
~On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Otogi: ^_^ *evil grin* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. *boot flies in from offstage and thwacks him on the head* (OW!) @_@  
  
Jounouchi: *from offstage* (Serves you right!)  
  
  
  
~On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Seto: *growls* (You leave MY puppy alone you pervert!) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: o_O *raises an eyebrow* (And he has the nerve to call ME a pervert...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Jounouchi: 0.0 *eyes widen* (THE HELL?!) Three dog collars... (Okay, #1: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG JOKES ALREADY! #2: I know the first two collars came from Seto and Otogi *sends each a death glare* But who the hell send me the third one?!)  
  
Seto: *hentai grin* Two sets of handcuffs... *is hit by a vision of Jou in the collar and the handcuffs* *drools*  
  
Otogi: ^.~ *winks @ Yugi* (Bet I know who...) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit.  
  
  
  
~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Bakura: *smirks* Four nights of *BEEP*ing.  
  
Kitsune: BAKURA! *THWAP!* That's not your line!!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Kitsune: -.-;; So stick to the script! Or else...  
  
Bakura: You can't do anything to me! I'm a Millennium Spirit!!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs by, followed by Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing*  
  
Relena: YAMI!! Come kill me Yami!!!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll sing my *BEEP*ing line! JUST CALL HER OFF!!!  
  
Kitsune: *snaps and Relena disappears* Well? *looks meaningfully at Bakura*  
  
  
  
Bakura: 0.0 *meekly* Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: _ *groans* (I STILL hate my line.) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *snickering* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *laughing @ Bakura* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Anzu: ^_^ *jumps excitedly* (MY TURN!) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O (DEAR GODS NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: ~.~ *pulls out well-used earplugs* Three dog collars... *pops them in*  
  
Seto: . *sticks his fingers in his ears* Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *singing loud to block out Anzu's speech* AND JOUNOUCHI IN A PUPPY DOG SUIT!!!  
  
  
  
~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Malik: *cackling evilly* Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: *pouting* (That's not very nice...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *goes on to give one*  
  
Bakura: Ò_Ó *pulls out a knife* Four Change of Hearts... (I'M GOING TO *BEEP*ING KILL HER!!!) *leaps forwards*  
  
Jounouchi: .# (I still remember that incident.) *grabs Bakura and holds him back, trying not to get himself killed in the process* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: (...Isn't the Millennium Rod supposed to mine?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: O_o (How very... interesting) *thinks of what he would do if he had the Millennium Rod* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. o_o *hentai grin* ^_^ (Hey, could I see that Rod for a sec?)  
  
  
  
~On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Shaadi: *monotone* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: -.-; (Geez, would it kill you to show a little emotion?) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Maybe he's just lonely. You know you should really hang out with us, I mean we can be your friends and friendship is he most imp-)  
  
Ryou: ^.^;; *with his hand over Anzu's mouth* (Nothing to see here, move along, move along...) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: X_X [EMS run in, stitch up Jou's side, shock him, then leave again] o_o (I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: ò_ó *glaring at Ryou* (HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR YAMI HURT *MY* PUPPY!!!) Two sets of handcuffs... *holding Jou*  
  
Otogi: Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit. ò_ó (YOUR puppy?!) *grabs Jou and tugs* (MINE!) *the two begin to fight*  
  
  
  
~On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Honda: (!) *watching Seto and Otogi fighting over his best friend* Eight hot bishounen... (Hey! How come I'm not on this list?!)  
  
Kitsune: ^_^;; (Eh heh heh... Shaadi your turn!)  
  
Shaadi: -_- *stoically* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: Six new mind servants... *looking over the list* (Hmm... Jounouchi, Seto, Otogi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Shaadi, Yugi/Yami, and Pegasus... Your right, you're not on here!) *laughing*  
  
Anzu: ^_^;; (Don't worry Honda... You'll always have your friends to help you.) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!  
  
Ryou: *hugging his Bakura plushie* (Yes, after all... who needs girls anyway?) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Anzu: -_-;; (That's NOT what I meant.)  
  
Jounouchi: _ *in the middle of a tug of war between Seto and Otogi* (Umm... guys... you're hurting me...) *They both let go immediately* T_T (Ouchies...) Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: *glaring at Otogi* Two sets of handcuffs... (You know, this is all your fault!)  
  
Otogi: ò_ó (My fault? If you hadn't tried to take away my dog, we wouldn't have hurt him!)  
  
Seto: *growling* (I saw him first!)  
  
Otogi: *growls back* (I owned him fi-) *thwack* (OW!)  
  
Kitsune: -_- (Just say your line already...)  
  
Otogi: *still growling at Seto* Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit...  
  
  
  
~On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Mai: ^_^ *smug grin* Nine Harpy Ladies...  
  
Honda: *confused look* (Can she do that?) Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: (Yes... all she has to do is use Elegant Egotist twice.) Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: o_O (He spoke! On his own! The end of the world has come!!) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^o^ FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (MAI!) *glomps, temporarily forgetting her friendship speech*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ *polite as always* (Nice to see you could make it Mai.) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: O_O *cowering* (Harpy ladies... bad memories...) Three dog collars... *whimpers*  
  
Seto: 0_0 *drooling* (Did he just... whimper for us?) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: 0_0 *drooling* (Yesss........) Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit..................  
  
  
  
~On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Yami: u_u Ten Monsters Dueling... *watches as his Dark Magician obliterates the other monsters* (Boring....)  
  
Mai: -.-;; (Of course it's boring, Yami. You're pitting your Dark Magician against a bunch of low class monsters.) Nine Harpy Ladies... *winces as Yami's D. Magician destroys a Cyber Commando*  
  
Honda: o_O (Hey! ...That was my favorite card....) Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: -_- (...) Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: 0_0 (That weak card is your favorite? No wonder you're no good at dueling!) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ (Play nice boys...) FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! *starts another speech - this one on "playing nice"*  
  
Ryou: *wrestling Jou for the earplugs* Four Change of Hearts... *smacks Jou on the head and plugs his ears*  
  
Jounouchi: @_@ Three dog collars...  
  
Seto: x_x *out cold*  
  
Otogi: x_x *out cold*  
  
Kitsune: Sorry they were arguing again... I found some subs though...  
  
Shizuka & Mokuba: ^_^ ^_^ *kawaii grins* Two sets of handcuffs, and Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit!  
  
  
  
~On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Yugi: =^_^= *pops up* (Hi Jou!) Eleven new game puzzles... *glomps him*  
  
Jou: *blinks* (Erm... hey Yug'...)  
  
Yami: Ten Monsters Dueling... *grins, goes back into the puzzle, then takes over Yugi's body* (Mmmm....) *snuggles closer*  
  
Jounouchi: 0_o (...)  
  
Mai: (Isn't it just adorable?) Nine Harpy Ladies... (I think it likes you Jou!)  
  
Yami: ^_^ *discreetly gropes him*  
  
Jounouchi: O_O *eyes widen* (YAMI!!!) *tries to detach himself from Yami*  
  
Honda: O.o Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: -_- *bored* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: *grins evilly* Six new mind servants... (Might as well go with the crowd... Oh Jounouchi-kun!!)  
  
Jounouchi: O_O?!!  
  
Anzu: FIVE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! (Yami... doesn't... like.... me? WAAAAAHH!!!)  
  
Mai: (What am I? Chopped liver?!)  
  
Ryou: *still clutching Bakura plushie* ^_^ (Holidays are so cheerful.) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: *trembling in the corner*  
  
Kitsune: (Come on... it's just one more day...)  
  
Jounouchi: *shakes his head* (Nuh-uh, don't wanna!)  
  
Kitsune: *gives him a patented "Heero Yuy Death Glare" as Seto and Otogi start to wake up in the backround*  
  
Jounouchi: *whispering* Three dog collars... *goes back to cringing*  
  
Yugi: *goes over to comfort him*  
  
Seto: *grabs Yugi* *growls* (Don't even think it.) Two sets of handcuffs...  
  
Otogi: *sneaks his way towards Jounouchi*  
  
Kitsune: *smacks him upside the head* (Bad Otogi!)  
  
Otogi: T_T Jounouchi in a puppy dog suit!  
  
  
  
~On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me~  
  
Pegasus: ^_^ Twelve duelists losing... *Millennium Eye flashes maliciously*  
  
Yugi: *watches Pegasus defeat his opponents by using his Millennium Eye* Eleven new game puzzles... (Pegasus! You're not being fair!) *pouts*  
  
Pegasus: (AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NNNOOOO!!! NOT THE "POUT OF DOOM"!!! {© Kitsune Hashiba @ 12 am 12/12/02}) *explodes*  
  
Yami: o_o *blink blink* (Good one.) Ten Monsters dueling...  
  
Yugi: (I killed him? *starts crying* OMG I killed him!!! JOUNOUCHI- KUN!) *launches himself into Jou's arms*  
  
Mai: 0_o (And killing him's supposed to be a bad thing?) Nine Harpy Ladies...  
  
Jounouchi: *wraps his arms around Yugi* (Shh... it'll be okay... I mean, he was evil right? He had to be defeated, and you did whatever it took to do so.)  
  
Kitsune: *nudges Honda* (Keep going!)  
  
Honda: *twitch* O_o Eight hot bishounen...  
  
Shaadi: *still bored* Seven Millennium Items...  
  
Malik: -.-;; (I agree with Shaadi, this is getting boring...) Six new mind servants...  
  
Anzu: ^_^ (Jounouchi's such a great friend!) Five friendship speeches!  
  
Yugi: T~T *sniffs* (I guess so...) *buries his head into Jou's chest* (Hold me?) *winks at Yami*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ *smiles* (Yugi's so kawaii, trying to hit on Jou-kun like that.) Four Change of Hearts...  
  
Jounouchi: *totally oblivious* (Anything for you Yug'.) *hugs Yugi back* Three dog collars...  
  
Seto & Otogi: *open mouthed* (DIE!!!) *all out fight breaks loose, with everyone joining in, including Marik and Bakura*  
  
##########################################################  
  
Kitsune: This program has been interrupted for some... *a camera goes flying, nearly taking off her head* technical difficulties. We're sorry for the inconvenience. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Katherine: You still have to get them to stop fighting before they tear up the set...  
  
Kit: T_T I know...  
  
Kat: I know! *picks up a megaphone* Free Jou plushies @ the Game Shop!!  
  
::All fighting stops.::  
  
Yugi, Yami, Malik, Otogi, and Kitsune: MINE!!! *run off to the Game Shop*  
  
Seto: *pulls out a cell phone* Pick me a stuffed Jounouchi Katsuya doll from the Mouto's Game Shop, Now. *hangs up phone* Now where did that mutt go...?  
  
Kat: Well, it's nice to know there's at least one Jou fan in this group that's not an idiot.  
  
Jounouchi: *sneaks away*  
  
Seto: *grabs Jou by the back of his jacket* And where do you think you're going? *drags him off towards Kaiba Corp*  
  
Jounouchi: Eep!  
  
Katherine: *sighs* It'll be interesting to see how this turns out... *follows stealthily*  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
